Night Crow
by Requiem for the Dream
Summary: Crowfeather's mine, Leafpool Nightcloud snarled. So leave him alone and be the good little, clean, medicine cat you are she added. A fic dedicated to the stubborn people who don't realize why Nightcloud does what she does. For NightxCrow lovers.


**After a very distressed authoress got tired of people hating Nightcloud for NO reason at all, she finally decided to do something about it. Since most n00bs on here won't listen to logic, allow me to break it down for you:**

**Hate Crowfeather. Don't hate Nightcloud, what did she ever do? All Nightcloud ever did was make sure Crowfeather wasn't thinking about going back to Leafpool. If you had a boyfriend who had just broken up with his ex and you noticed that he was starting to get to comfortable with her, wouldn't you step in and remind him who he was with? Well, that's exactly what Nightcloud did. If anything, you should hate Crowfeather because HE is the one who agreed to be her mate AND this is his THIRD mate.**

**Then you all say that she is too old for him. So I guess that in real life it is okay for the wife or hsband to be three years older than each other but when it comes to cats, one year or six moons makes it perverted? Firstly, they never SAID how old Nightcloud was, and she was never mentioned in the allegiances so how do you know that she wasn't an apprentice when Crowfeather was? Think.**

**Night Crow**

My ears were pricked forward to catch the faintest sound. The small sound of wind rustling through the long moorland grass filled my ears as my paws made a steady drum-beat against the ground. In front of my my crystal-blue orbs lay my destination: The forest.

I am Crowfeather, warrior of WindClan. Just moons ago, I stopped seeing Leafpool and returned to my clan, I think now, I should clear things up with her if I am to get her out of my head. Leafpool, please listen to me.

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and my paws drumming against the ground. Slowly, ever so slowly, I slow to a halt at the edge of the forest. My jaws parted, scent glands open, and tail swishing, I wait. Didn't you say we would meet here at last nights gathering?

Small pawsteps are what I hear next, oh, hello Leafpool.

---.---

Crowfeather looked down at his paws with an uncertain gaze. "Leafpool...I...need to talk to you," he meowed before the tabby could open her mouth. "Leafpool, I don't love you anymore. I have a...new mate. Her name is Nightcloud and we already have a son, Breezekit. I just--"

"Crowfeather, I know. After you left, I couldn't get you out of my mind but...oh, Crowfeather! I still love you!" Leafpool blurted out. Her amber eyes widened as large as the moon as she pleaded. Crowfeather's ice blue eyes narrowed down.

"Leafpool, my duty is to my clan. I do not love you anymore! Go back to your clan already!" Crowfeather hissed. The tom took a small step backwards and felt his pelt brush against a thorn. He ignored it. Icy claws gripped at his heart as he watched Leafpool close her eyes briefly.

"I knew that was why you wanted me to come. What about last time? Was that just a small kitten-crush?" Leafpool's incessant plea filled his ears again. Her amber orbs opened again and a single tear skirted the edges of her plain tabby fur until it hit a nearby leaf on the ground.

"Last time, we left together and you discovered that you duty was more important because of a few badgers! Why don't you just understand that--"

"--he doesn't love you anymore," an icy voice sneered. Leafpool and Crowfeather both whipped around to see a slim, black she-cat appear through the ferns. She walked up to Crowfeather and wound her body around his until she settled to lick his ears lovingly.

"Nightcloud," Leafpool choked out.

"Crowfeather, please go back to camp. I want to have a little talk with Leafpool." Nightcloud growled. She nudged Crowfeather's shoulder. The tom gave her a wary glance that told it all. "I won't hurt her," she whispered in his ear seductively. Crowfeather gave his mate a short-lived nod and headed off in the direction of the WindClan camp.

When the tom was out of sight, Nightcloud whipped around to face the tabby. Her eyes were narrowed down to two tiny slits as she glared furiously at the small and timid she-cat. "Stay away from him." Nightcloud hissed.

"I-i wasn't doing him anything!" Leafpool protested.

"I don't care. Leafpool, Crowfeather is mine. He is in WindClan and is a warrior. I am in WindClan and am a warrior. We are not breaking the warrior code, but you are. You already had your turn with him, now it's mine. Go back to your clan and follow the warrior code like a good little kitty," she hissed, venom dripping off of each word.

"But--"

"I'm making sure he doesn't sneak off with you again, Leafpool. Crowfeather is loyal to WindClan and WindClan only. Leafpool, he's getting to close to you for my comfort and I am going to let him know who he is with. Now leave him alone or I just might let Onestar and Firestar know about this at the next gathering. What would daddy say if he knew his clean little medicine cat was sneaking off with dirty 'ol Crowfeather?" Nightcloud snarled. "Got it?"

"Got it." She choked out.


End file.
